The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for entry of data into a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to the entry of data into a computer with an abbreviated keyboard using two or more strokes to enter a single character into the computer.
A number of apparatus are known for the entry of data into a computer with an abbreviated keyboard. Morely, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,388 disclosed a hand-held system having a keyboard, a portion of which is similar to a telephone dialing system. Each of the keys in the keyboard have several alphanumeric characters. By actuating one of the keys on the keyboard and then actuating a set of keys on the side of the keyboard, one of the characters of each key can be selected for input into the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,597 to Stover discloses a nine-key keyboard in which each key can be used for entering any one of four different letters. Each of the keys is set up as a rocker key so that when pushing the key to any one if its sides a different letter will be activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,273 to Knowlton discloses a keyboard on a telephone in which each key has a plurality of letters, numbers or other symbols. By first pressing one of the keys on the keyboard and then pressing a second key which indicates a particular location of the particular character on the first key pressed, a particular character can be entered into the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,915 to Ogima and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,839 to Bleuer disclose keyboards having a set of rocker keys in which each rocker key can be used for entering any one of several different characters into a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,291 to Piguet discloses a system for entering information into a small computer within a watch. In this system a range of digits are displayed in display window 2. Key 7 can select a particular range to be displayed and a larger segment of the range is selected by a key 5 and the particular letter within the range is selected by key 6. In this manner, various characters can be entered into the computer utilizing a minimum number of keys.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,486,741 to Nozawa, et al., 4,481,508 to Kamei, et al., 4,340,887 to Dias II, 4,202,038 to Petersson, 4,201,489 to Zapp, and 4,124,843 to Bramson, et al. that illustrate additional keyboard art.